


Goddamn bugs

by Anonymous_Writer12



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dunno there was maybe a plot at some point but I kinda just lost it partway through, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sick Character, Sickfic, also the ending is kinda awkward but it's 1 am and I can't word so, its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: Raihan wakes up feeling like he got run over by a train, and his boyfriends are obviously dropping everything to go help him.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Goddamn bugs

Raihan knew his day was not gonna end well when he woke up with a massive headache and the scratchiest throat imaginable.  
He rolled over with a groan, his rotom phone flying in his face with concern.  
“I’m, fine, buddy. Don’t worry.” he spoke, or rather, tried to speak.  
It was more of a muted grumble that devolved into a coughing fit part way through.  
His phone flew around him some more, before Raihan heard the familiar sound of the calling ringtone.  
“No, rotom, don’t call-” he sat up, immediately wincing in pain and curling in on himself. Gripping his head.  
“Raihan?” he heard Piers’ voice come through his phone’s speaker, clearly concerned. “Are you ok?”  
“Y-yeah, my rotom phone just-” he replied, getting cut off by another cough.  
“Are you sick?” Piers asked.  
“Gee what gave it away?” he grumbled, moving to get up but ultimately just sitting on the side of his bed.  
“And what do ya think you’re doing? Stay in bed!” Piers scolded him.  
“Relax, I’m just gonna get my laptop and some water. Once we stop calling I’m gonna call in sick, not like there’s any challengers this early in the gym challenge anyway.” Raihan assured him, squinting at the glare of his phone. “I’m not like Leon, I know when to take a break.”  
“Good. Just sit and rest, I’ll be over in a bit.”  
“You don’t have to come over, I’ll be fine-” Raihan stopped speaking as he stood and the world tilted.  
“Raihan? Love?”  
The last thing he remembered was Piers’ panicked voice as the world became enveloped in darkness.  
***  
His mind is foggy as he wakes up again.  
He could feel that he was face down on the ground, the rough carpet underneath him itchy and uncomfortable.  
He could also hear someone opening his front door and moving quickly towards his room.  
But, only two people have the key,  
Someone opened the door to his room, gasping and rushing towards him when they saw him on the ground.  
“Raihan?! Babe, are you ok?!” Leon asked softly, gathering the taller man in his arms. “Piers called me, he’s on his way here but he knew I was closer, I came as fast as I could.”  
“But, what about your job?” Raihan coughed out, leaning heavily against the other.  
“I’ll deal with Rose later babe, let's get you back in bed.” Leon said, placing a kiss on his sick boyfriend’s forehead before lifting him up and bringing him back to bed.  
Raihan groaned as he was placed back in bed, grasping at Leon’s shirt and clinging onto him, getting a chuckle out of the champion.  
“Wanna cuddle until Piers gets here?” Leon asked, laying down next to the other.  
Raihan coughed into his arm before looking back up at his partner, “but then you’re gonna get sick.”  
“Shhhhhh, it’ll be fine, I got a good immune system.” he murmured, running his hand through Raihan’s hair, smiling as the other curled up against him.  
Leon carefully pulled his rotom phone out, doing his best to keep the light out of his sick partner’s eyes while texting their other partner.  
DandeLeon: I just got here, he was still on the floor, pretty sure he only woke up a minute or so before I got here  
DandeLeon: He and I are cuddling on his bed now, how close are you?  
Punked: i should probably be there in 20,  
Punked: does he have a fever? is there anything i should buy on the way?  
DandeLeon: He has a fever, but I say you should come over and we can all talk before you get anything  
Punked: ok, i’ll be there soon  
Piers bounced his leg up and down in the flying taxi, clutching his phone as he stared out the window. The panic he felt when he saw Raihan collapse over the video call, he was still jittering from the adrenaline that had coursed through his veins.  
Despite Leon’s messages he couldn’t help his worry.  
He leaned back and took some deep breaths, trying to keep himself from having a panic attack.  
Leon said he’s fine, it’s fine, it’s gonna be fine,  
He immediately glanced down as he felt his phone buzz again.  
DandeLeon: He just fell asleep again, don’t worry, take a deep breath, we’ll both be here when you get here  
Piers smiled, taking one last breath before replying.  
Punked: thank you, love  
DandeLeon: :D 💖💖💖  
***  
As Raihan slowly woke up once again, he felt two familiar pairs of arms wrapping around him. He smiled as he recognized the smell of Piers’ shampoo and snuggled deeper into the arms of his lovers and slowly opened his eyes.  
His gaze was met by the sight of Piers’ smiling softly at him,  
“G’mornin’ love, how you feelin’?”  
“Better,” he mumbled, “what time is it?”  
“Nearly midday, don’t worry we called your gym trainers and told them what was goin' on.” Piers replied, sitting himself up and reaching across the bed to the bedside table. “I went out and got some cold medicine for ya, I can go grab an ice pack too if ya want.”  
Raihan wrinkled his nose at the sight of the cold medicine, “I think I’m good on the ice pack.”  
Piers nodded, “ok, you just gotta sit up to take this.” the rockstar said, moving to help Raihan sit up. “Leon, wake up, Raihan needs you to let him sit up.”  
The champion grumbled something and only tightened his grip on the other, getting an irritated sigh from one boyfriend and a chuckle the other.  
“Leon.” Piers said more sternly, grabbing onto the man’s shoulder and shaking him awake.  
“Wha? What happened?”  
“You need to let go of Raihan so he can take the cold medicine, now get up.” Piers scolded him, pushing him away from their partner.  
Leon’s eyes widened at that and he immediately pushed himself up and moved to let Raihan get up, letting the dragon tamer lean against him, “sorry sorry, let me help you.”  
“Don’t worry babe, I-” Raihan tried to consol the other, but his lungs seemed to have different ideas. The world tilted as he coughed, and he felt Leon grab him and keep him upright, bringing him to rest against the champion’s shoulder.  
"Man, this is a real nasty bug ya caught." Piers muttered, rubbing Raihan's back comfortingly.  
Leon rested his hand against Raihan's forehead, "You feel warm."  
"I'm gonna go get that ice pack," Piers said, moving to get up from the bed.  
"No! I don't need it." Raihan interrupted, "I'll be fine."  
"Raihan, sweetheart, with all do respect ya can't sit up right now." Piers argued.  
"Y-yeah but,"  
"The fever is low, I don't think the ice pack is necessary." Leon spoke. "I think just the cold medicine and rest should be good for now."  
Piers sighed, "ok, I'ma go get some food then, it's almost lunch time anyway. Does the normal order from Bob's sound good?"  
"Sounds good to me." Leon smiled.  
"Alright." Raihan replied.  
The two men sat in silence until they heard Piers close the door behind him, Leon snuggling closer to Raihan before speaking again.  
"Don't worry about Piers, he's just worried, since he saw you collapse."  
Raihan shrugged, before detaching himself from Leon and laying back down, "you really shouldn't stay near me."  
"I already told you, my immune systems strong, I'll be fine."  
"Don't come crying to me when you drop dead a week from now." Raihan retorted, smirking at Leon's laughter.  
"Fun joke, but don't think you're getting off that easily," Leon said, his tone staying casual but turning more serious. "Why did you have such a strong refusal for that ice?"  
Raihan looked away, biting his lip with hesitation, "I uh, just didn't think it was needed, like you said."  
"Man you're lying skills go down the drain when you're sick don't they?" Leon jested, poking Raihan in the face. "What's the real reason, heart?"  
"Well, it's just all of us are so busy, you two are already so overworked and stressed and stuff, I don't wanna add to that. I just try my best to be there for you two and not be a problem." Raihan mumbled, not looking back at the other.  
"Raihan," Leon murmured, cradling Raihan's face in his hand, turning him to face him. "You are never a problem or burden. You're always there for me and Piers, helping us through our struggles and pushing us to be the best people we can be, it's unfair of us to not do the same for you. We want to help you with your problems, don't hide or refuse help for our sakes. We're a team, heart."  
Raihan smiled softly, finally meeting Leon's soft gaze.  
He pressed a kiss onto the palm of the hand that held his face, "love you." he whispered.  
Leon leaned down and pressed a kiss onto the top of his head, "love you too."  
"You should probably go wash your hand though, don't wanna test your super strong immune system now do we?"

**Author's Note:**

> So I noticed that whenever I found pics of these three it was always either Piers or Leon getting hurt, like either emotionally hurt or not taking care of themselves or whatever. And I understand why there's a lot of angst potential there but I felt like they weren't sharing the pain equally, so I decided it was Raihan's turn to be taken care of.  
> It just felt unfair to me.  
> Everyone deserves some comfort and cuddles occasionally, especially when sick.  
> Also Leon would 100% call his partners all kinds of nicknames and you cannot convince me otherwise.  
> Update: I made an Instagram for my writing! if you want updates on my works (series, oneshots, multi-chapter fics) or just wanna vibe and have fun follow me on instagram!   
> My username is @anonymous_writer12345


End file.
